mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of series run in Weekly Shōnen Sunday
This is a list of the series that have run in the Shogakukan manga anthology book for boys, Weekly Shōnen Sunday. This list, organized by decade and year of when the series started, will list each series run in the manga magazine, the author of the series and, in case the series has ended, when it has ended. Any series that has lasted over a year in the magazine will be the focus, outside certain shorter series known for their author or that have been released or scheduled for release in the United States. Series in bold are serials that were considered high-profile. Series in italics have been released in the United States. Series denoted with a * are currently ongoing. 1950s and Osamu Tezuka's Dr. Thrill.]] 1959 * Dr. Thrill (Osamu Tezuka) (1959) * Zero Man (Osamu Tezuka) (1959-1960) * Umi no Ouji (story by: Aoi Takagaki art by: Fujiko Fujio) (1959-1961) * Tonkatsu-chan (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1959) * Dynamic 3 (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1959-1960) * Uchuu Shōnen Tonda (Ryūichi Yokoyama) (1959) * Kaikyuu x Arawaru!! (story by: Tōto Mashū art by: Katsumi Masuko) (1959-1961) * Sportsman Kintarō (Hirō Terada) (1959-1963) * Maboroshi Taishō (Katsumi Mashiko) (1959) * Ryūichi Yoru Banashi (Ryūichi Yokoyama) (1959-1960) * The Lone Ranger (Tsuneo Yamada) (1959) 1960s 1960 * Kakedaze Dash (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1960) * Yudetamago-kun (Yoshio Surugu) (1960-1963) * Captain Ken (Osamu Tezuka) (1960-1961) * Kon-chan (Hiroshi Ishikawa) (1960) * Shippō Eitarō (story by: Tsunayoshi Takeuchi art by: Satoru Ozawa) (1960) * Seibangou 0 Monogatari (Hirō Terada) (1960-1961) * Denkō Red (Kinda Kaneda) (1960) * Tonkachi Musuko (Sanpei Wachi) (1960) * Pink-chan (Shirō Mihara) (1960) * Boku wa Jonbe he (Jirō Tsunoda) (1960) * Yarikuri Tengoku (story by: Kobako Hanato art by: Kazuo Maekawa) (1960) 1961 * Iga no Kagemaru (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1961-1966) * Uchuu Keibitai (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1961-1962) * Kaijin Jaguar Man (Monkey Punch) (1961) * Konchaasu Bon Tarō (story by: Totō Mashū art by: Katsumi Mashiko) (1961-1962) * Kon-chan Torimonochō (story by: Kobako Hanato art by: Kazuo Maekawa) (1961) * Shōnen Kenia (story by: Sōji Yamakawa art by: Kyūta Ishikawa) (1961-1962) * Shiroi Pilot (Osamu Tezuka) (1961-1962) * Bun Bun (Sanpei Wachi) (1961) 1962 * Osomatsu-kun (Fujio Akatsuka) (1962-1969) * Big 1 (Fujiko Fujio) (1962) * Brave Dan (Osamu Tezuka) (1962) * Ōzora no Chikai (Ippei Kuri) (1962-1964) * Kakero Tenba (Hisashi Sekiya) (1962) * Chibikko Chōchō (Sanpei Sachi) (1962) * Tonga Series (Gozōmu Kaga) (1962) 1963 * Akuma no Oto (Osamu Tezuka) (1963) * Kaze no Jirōkichi (Takeuchi Tsunayoshi) (1963) * Ganbare Kenta (Akio Itō) (1963) * Kurayami Godan (Hirō Terada) (1963-1964) * Submarine 707 (Satoru Osawa) (1963-1965) * Bakansu Kozō (Katsumi Mashiko) (1963) * Maburoshi Buntai (Shin Ehara) (1963) * Midori no Mujintō (story by: Yoichirō Minami art by: Kyūta Ishikawa) (1963) * Robot-kun (Koremitsu Maetani) (1963) 1964 * Obake no Q-tarō (Fujiko Fujio) (1964-1966) * Inazuma Ace (Jōji Enami) (1964) * Kyūban Dasha (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1964-1965) * Kōtetsu Ningen Shiguma (story by: Mitsuteru Yokoyama art by: Kōji Tsukamoto) (1964-1965) * Niji no Sentōtai (Toshio Shōji) (1964) * Black Dan (Jirō Tsunoda) (1964-1966) * Hoero! Racer (Hisashi Sekiya) (1964) * Pocket Rikishi (Yutaka Yoshida) (1964-1965) * Yami no Sakon (Osamu Kishimoto) (1964) 1965 * The Legend of Kamui (Sanpei Shirato) (1965-1966) * Kikkai Ikka (Yoshio Surugu) (1965-1968) * The Amazing 3 (Osamu Tezuka) (1965-1966) * Attack Kobushi (Noboru Kawasaki) (1965) * Captain Gorō (Noboru Kawasaki) (1965-1966) * MM Santa (Daisuke Sensa) (1965) * Ore no Taiyō (Jirō Tsunoda) (1965-1966) * Ore wa Yaruzo (Yoshiteru Takano) (1965) * Korya My Futoshi (Shō Murotanitsune) (1965-1966) * Super Jetter (Fumio Hisamatsu) (1965-1966) * Berabō (Kenji Morita) (1965) * Miracle A (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1965-1966) 1966 * The Vampires (Osamu Tezuka) (1966-1967) * Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1966-1968) * Abare Ōshō (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1966-1967) * Kaimushi Kabuton (Jirō Tsunoda) (1966) * Kamen no Ninja Akakage (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1966-1967) * Genjin Bibi (Kyūta Ishikawa) (1966-1967) * Thunder Kid (Fumio Hisamatsu) (1966) * Shinigami Hakase (Noboru Kawasaki) (1966) * Star 9 (Shin Ehara) (1966-1967) * Bōken Gaboten Shima (Fumio Hisamatsu) (1966-1967) * Ryū no Hata (Mikiya Mochizuki) (1966) 1967 * Mou Retsu Atarou (Fujio Akatsuka) (1967-1970) * Pāman (Fujiko F. Fujio) (1967) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (Satoru Ozawa) (1967) * Dororo (Osamu Tezuka) (1967-1968) * Giant Robo (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1967) * Animal One (Noboru Kawasaki) (1967-1968) * Oraa Guzura Dato (story by: Hiroshi Sasagawa art by: Rentarō Sakai) (1967-1968) * Captain Ultra (Shunji Obata) (1967) * Captain Scarlet (story by: Sachihiko Kitagawa art by: Jōji Enami) (1967-1968) * Guriguri (Jirō Tsunoda) (1967) * Jikogu-kun (Shō Murotanitsune) (1967) * Danganko (Ippei Kuri) (1967-1968) * Hi no Maru Jindai (Miyuki Mochizuki) (1967) 1968 * 21-emon (Fujiko F. Fujio) (1968-1969) * Blue Zone (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1968) * Ah!! Kōshien (story by: Yutaka Irie art by: Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1968) * Akatsuki Sentōtai (Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1968-1969) * Utae!! Mustang (story by: Kazuyu Fukamoto art by: Noboru Kawasaki) (1968-1969) * MJ (story by: Tetsuo Kinjō art by: Masamichi Yokoyama) (1968) * Kappa no Sanpei (Shigeru Mizuki) (1968-1969) * Kurenai Sanshirō (Tatsuo Yoshida & Ippei Kuri) (1968) * (Sanpei Shirato) (1968-1969) * Chikyu Number V7 (Mitsuteru Yokoyama) (1968-1969) * Tenamonya Ipponyari (story by: Toshio Kagawa art by: Jirō Tsunoda) (1968) * Dokachin (story by: Tatsuo Yoshida art by: Rentarō Sakai) (1968-1969) * Doctor Tsururi (Shō Murotanitsune) (1968) * Moero Niō (story by: Kazuya Fukumoto art by: Shinji Hama) (1968) 1969 * Tensai Bakabon (Fujio Akatsuka) (1969-1970) * Ume-boshi no Denka (Fujiko Fujio) (1969) * Yami no Kaze (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1969) * Orochi: Blood (Kazuo Umezu) (1969-1970) * Kudabare!! Namida-kun (Isami Ishii) (1969-1970) * Gen to Tsugumi (story by: Haruko Sumomo art by: Haruo Koyama) (1969-?) * Target (Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1969-1970) * Chikai no Hata (story by: Shiro Jinbō art by: Taku Nagayasu) (1969-1970) * Devil King (Takao Saito) (1969-1970) * Doronko Kyūjō (story by: Kazuo Fukumoto art by: Jōji Enami) (1969) * Hitokui Tetsudō (story by: Yukio Togawa art by: Kyūta Ishikawa) (1969) 1970s 1970 * Bukkare Dan (Fujio Akatsuka) (1970-1971) * Oji-san Rokatobo (Yoshio Surugu) (1970-1973) * Zeni Geba (George Akiyama) (1970-1971) * Again (Kazuo Umezu) (1970-1972) * Dame Oyaji (Mitsutoshi Furuya) (1970-1982) * CM Yarou (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1970) * Otoko do Ahō Kōshien (story by: Mamoru Sasaki art by: Shinji Mizushima) (1970-1975, 1999) * Group Gin (Takao Saito) (1970) * Go!! Gō!! Nonsense (Go Nagai) (1970) * The Shikibburu (Hideo Atsuma) (1970) * Dekkadeka (Tsutomu Oyamada) (1970) * Tobenai Tsubasa (story by: Hisao Maki art by: Sachio Umemoto) (1970-1971) * (Go Nagai) (1970-1971) * Yoake no Makki (Mikiya Mochizuki) (1970) 1971 * Rettsuragon (Fujio Akatsuka) (1971-1974) * Senbe (Fujiko Fujio) (1971-1972) * Seishun Dobaku (story by: Hisao Maki art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1971) * GeGeGe no Kitaro (Shigeru Mizuki) (1971) * Abare Fubuki (story by: Kai Takizawa art by: Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1971) * Glass no Nō (Osamu Tezuka) (1971) * Kenka no Bible (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Isami Ishii) (1971) * Kokuhaku (George Akiyama) (1971) * Cyborg Ace (story by: Jacques Lacan art by: Hideaki Kitano) (1971-1972) * Subahen (Go Nagai) (1971) * Sokkyūya (Yoshisato Kōsan) (1971) * Tabidate! Hirarin (Tatsuhiko Yamagami) (1971) * Tamagawa-kun (Tsutomu Adachi) (1971) * Challenge D (story by: Toshirō Ishidō art by: Motonori Ōkura) (1971-1972) * Hadashi no Bun (Shinji Nagashima) (1971) * Hato to Sakura (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Takeshi Shinden) (1971) * Rekka (Takao Saito) (1971) 1972 * Dust 18 (Osamu Tezuka) (1972) * The Moon (George Akiyama) (1972-1973) * Thunder Mask (Osamu Tezuka) (1972-1973) * The Drifting Classroom (Kazuo Umezu) (1972-1974) * Akadō Suzunosuke (Tsunayoshi Takeuchi) (1972) * Arajin no Musuko (story by: Himiko Hichō art by: Mitsuyoshi Sonoda) (1972) * Oi! Boketan (Big Jō) (1972-1973) * Kantarō Monogatari (Hiroshi Motomiya) (1972) * Kibahashiri (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Takumi Nakayasu) (1972) * Kedaman (Go Nagai) (1972) * Koma ga Mau (Yasuichi Oshima) (1972-1973) * The Man (George Akiyama) (1972-1973) * Judo Sanka (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1972-1975) * Jinzō-Ningen Kikaider (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1972-1974) * Nagareboshi Sub (Yoshisato Takayama) (1972) * Hiyoshi no Shiro (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1972) * Fūma Kotarō (story by: Gyūjirō art by: Ken Ishikawa) (1972) * Fuefuki Dōji (story by: Hisao Kitamura art by: Masanobu Asai) (1972-1973) * Tatsu ga Kiru! (story by: Mamoru Sasaki art by: Isami Ishii) (1972-1973) 1973 * Inazuman (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1973-1974) * Ore wa Chokkaku (Yū Koyama) (1973-1976) * Ultraman Taro (Ken Ishikawa) (1973) * Okkaa Yakuza (story by: Akira Hayasaka art by: Yōsuke Tamaru) (1973) * Catch Man (Yasuichi Oshima) (1973-1974) * Kuroi Washi (Baron Yoshimoto) (1973-1974) * Diamond Eye (story by: Kōhan Kawauchi art by: Katsumi Hashimoto) (1973-1974) * Dororon Enma-kun (Go Nagai) (1973) * Jinjin no Jin (story by: Kimio Komatsu art by: Jōya Kagemaru) (1973) 1974 * Shōnen Friday (Fujio Akatsuka) (1974-1975) * Kikkai Baba (Yoshio Surugu) (1974-1976) * Pro Golfer Saru (Fujiko Fujio (A)) (1974, 1975-1978) * Otoko Gumi (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1974-1979) * Ganbare Robokon (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1974-1975) * Oira Sukeban (a.k.a Delinquent in Drag) (Go Nagai) (1974-1976) * Getter Robo (Go Nagai & Ken Ishikawa) (1974-1976) * (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Noboru Kawasaki) (1974-1977) 1975 * Nora Gaki (Fujio Akatsuka) (1975-1976) * Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenja Gokko (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1975-1976) * Ikkyū-san (Shinji Mizushima) (1975-1977) * Kamen Godamaru (Hiroshi Kaizuka) (1975) * Kibasen (story by: Kai Takizawa art by: Mitsuru Adachi) (1975) * Goemon Rokku (Shin Tamura) (1975-1976) * Tenkaiichi Ōmonoten (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Yasuichi Oshima) (1975-1977) 1976 * Kaa-chan No. 1 (Fujio Akatsuka) (1976-1977) * Doggu World (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1976-1977) * Ganbare Genki (Yū Koyama) (1976-1981) * Survival (Takao Saito) (1976-1980) * Makoto-chan (Kazuo Umezu) (1976-1981, 1988-1989) * Gamushara (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Mitsuru Adachi) (1976) * Ginrin Jaguar (story by: Buronson art by: Ryō Sakonji) (1976) * God Arm (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Jirō Kuwada) (1976-1977) * Soggy Papa (George Akiyama) (1976) * Boku Chan Sensei (Kimio Yanigasawa) (1976) * Megiddo no Hi (Jirō Tsunoda) (1976) 1977 * Gag Ariki (Fujio Akatsuka) (1977) * Akai Pegasus (Motoka Murakami) (1977-1979) * Oyako Deka (story by: Norio Hayashi art by: Yasuichi Oshima) (1977-1981) * Eiyū Shikkaku (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Hiromi Yamasaki) (1977-1978) * Katsumi (Takao Yaguchi) (1977) * Ginrin Tama (story by: Buronson art by: Ryō Sakonji) (1977) * Seishun no Kawa (George Akiyama) (1977-1978) * Tsukiya (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Hōsei Hasegawa) (1977) * Dekin Boy (Shin Takura) (1977-1979) * Tobetobe Tonbi (Hōsei Hasegawa) (1977-1978) 1978 * Seishun Dobutsuen Zoo (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Hiromi Yamasaki) (1978-1981) * Urusei Yatsura (Rumiko Takahashi) (1978-1987) * Space Opera Chūgaku (Go Nagai) (1978-1979) * (Hideo Aya) (1978-1980) * Yakyū Mushi (Hideo Hijiri) (1978) * Ryokudō-kun (Baron Yoshimoto) (1978-1979) 1979 * Cyborg 009 (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1979-1981) * Doro Fighter (Motoka Murakami) (1979-1981) * Abare Taikai (Noboru Rokuda) (1979) * Dash Kappei (Noboru Rokuda) (1979-1982) * Futari no Shogun (Osamu Tezuka) (1979) * Bangai Kōshien (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Mamoru Uchiyama) (1979-1982) * Akkan Man (Shin Tamura) (1979-1980) * Goronbomatsu (story by: Jirō Gyū art by: Keisuke Kyūjū) (1979) * Basubon Tokkyū (Pikaichi Soratobi) (1979) * Funsen Yodels (Satoru Sunōchi) (1979) * Hotto Keddogu (Masaru Makino) (1979) * Wanten Tantei (Masaru Makino) (1979) 1980s 1980 * Pro Wrestling Superstar Retsuden (story by: Ikki Kajiwara art by: Kunichika Harada) (1980-1983) * Katte ni Yorimichi (Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1980) * Sasuga no Sarutobi (Fujihiko Hosono) (1980-1984) * Otoko Oozora (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1980-1982) * Super Rider (Osamu Ishiwata) (1980-1982) * I Love Ayume (Tsuhiro Kasugami) (1980) * Uridase! Panpusu (Chisatoru Snow) (1980) * Seishun Knuckle 4 (Haru Hosokawa) (1980) * Tadaima Jugyouchuu! (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1980-1983) * Haruyo Koi (Hidenori Hara) (1980) * Hockey Wolf (story by: Yō Takeyama art by: Tatsuoki Kobayashi) (1980) 1981 * Touch (Mitsuru Adachi) (1981-1986) * Sayonara Sankaku (Hidenori Hara) (1981-1984) * Hashire! Haruma (Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1981) * Dokkiri Doctor (Fujihiko Hosono) (1981-1982) * Futari Daka (Kaoru Shintani) (1981-1985) * Damekko Yuki-chan (Shinmaru Satō) (1981-1983) * Ten Made Agare (story by: Sho Fumimura art by: Tatsuo Kanai) (1981-1982) * Tokukyū GO! (Takao Saito) (1981-1982) * Neri Wasabi Kyōsō Kyoku (Kazuya Kimita) (1981) * Hashire! Haruma (Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1981) * Musashi no Ken (Motoka Murakami) (1981-1985) * Yūta Yunaika (Yasuichi Oshima) (1981-1982) 1982 * Ore wa Namazumono. (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Mitsuo Hashimoto) (1982-1984) * Gu Gu Ganmo (Fujihiko Hosono) (1982-1985) * Hi no Tama Boy (Osamu Ishiwata) (1982-1985) * Kochantorei (story by: Jirō Gyū art by: Tomomi Ogata) (1982-1983) * Dart Tokyū (Yoshiaki Abiru) (1982-1983) * Torai Torai (story by: Ryuuji Mizutani art by: Mamoru Uchiyama) (1982) * Nanka Ayakai!? (story by: Hajime Kimura art by: Kei Satomi) (1982-1984) * Hashire Kakeru (Takeshi Miya) (1982-1984) * Pinto Pittashi! (Masayoshi Ishida) (1982-1983) * Love Z (story by: Kazuo Koike art by: Hiromi Yamasaki) (1982-1984) 1983 * Seiunji (Ryoichi Ikegami) (1983-1984) * Green Grass (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1983-1984) * Blazing Transfer Student (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1983-1985, 1999) * Sono Ki ni Natte Mo (Akihiko Tanimura) (1983) * Sono Na mo Agarō (Noboru Rokuda) (1983) * Harumi 120% (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1983-1984) * Yōki no Kamome (Noboru Rokuda) (1983-1985) 1984 * Mermaid Saga (Rumiko Takahashi) (1984-1994) (Published infrequently) * Just Meet (Hidenori Hara) (1984-1987) * Pro Wrestling Taishōfu (Kunichika Harada) (1984) * Seikun Urufu (story by: Hajime Kimura art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1984-1985) * ZINGY (story by: Tetsu Kariya art by: Atsushi Kamijo) (1984) * Sprinter (Yū Koyama) (1984-1987) * Ragnarok Guy (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1984-1985) * Eichi Man (Kōichirō Yasunaga) (1984) * Shirobe (Takao Yaguchi) (1984) * Ao Kobushi Okami (story by: Hajime Kimura art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1984-1985) * Datsusen Gennen (story by: Taku Hiura art by: Kei Satomi) (1984-1985) * No. 1 Linna (Masayoshi Ishida) (1984) * Harukana Bishi (Takeshi Miya) (1984-1985) * Fighting Sweeper (Kenji Nakatsu) (1984) * Blizzard Princess (Kazuyoshi Suzumiya) (1984) * Megunchi Monogatari (Yūichi Ogata) (1984) 1985 * Aosora Floppy (Fujihiko Hosono) (1985-1986) * Mai, the Psychic Girl (story by: Kazuya Kudo art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1985-1986) * B.B. (Osamu Ishiwata) (1985-1991) * To-Y (Atsushi Kamijo) (1985-1987) * Tenchi Muyo/This Side Up (story by: Jūzō Yamasaki art by: Kenji Okamura) (1985-1986) * Night Bird (Kei Satomi) (1985-1986) * Balancer (Kaoru Shintani) (1985-1986) * Rikugun Nakano Yobikō (Kōichirō Yasunaga) (1985) * Chotto Yoroshiku (Satoshi Yoshida) (1985-1987) * The Ultimate Superman R (Masami Yuki) (1985-1987) * Suteki ni Yabanjin (Kazuyoshi Suzumiya) (1985) * Hound Eleven (Kenji Okamura) (1985) 1986 * Happi Chokuzen (Katsu Aki) (1986-1988) * Okappiki Eiji (Eisaku Kubonouchi) (1986) * Kaze wo Nuke! (Motoka Murakami) (1986-1988) * Toshō Boy (Ryōji Ryuzaki) (1986-1988) * Doki Doki Heartbeat (Tsuguo Okazaki) (1986-1987) * Panic Hōteishiki (Tetsuhiro Koshita) (1986-1987) * Moeru V (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1986) * Ryū (story by: Masao Yajima art by: Akira Oze) (1986-1988) 1987 * Rough (Mitsuru Adachi) (1987-1989) * Ranma ½ (Rumiko Takahashi) (1987-1996) * I'm Namu (Fujihiko Hosono) (1987) * Kamen Rider Black (Shotaro Ishinomori) (1987-1988) * Aozora Shot (Hideki Mori) (1987-1991) * Ayame ni Oteage! (Shimpei Itoh) (1987-1988) * Kuruman BOY (Katōwa) (1987) * Koshien ga Suki! (Toshiyuki Mutsu) (1987) * (Kenji Okamura) (1987) * Kotton Tetsumaru (Tetsuo Aoki) (1987-1988) * Joshi Chūgakusei Note (Hideki Terashima) (1987) * Suiyō Bokenasu Shiteseki (Masahiko Kikuni) (1987) * Sports Tenko Mari (Eiyū Aoyama) (1987-1989) * Smile for Mii (Kei Satomi) (1987-1989) * Kōgen Mura he Yōkoso (Mio Murao) (1987-1988) * Chichi Monogatari Ono (story by: Kazuyoshi Inaba & Noasobi Awa art by: Kei Honjō) (1987-1988) * Totsugeki Wolf (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1987) * Bucchigiri (Yū Nakahara) (1987-1989) * Bokura wa √3 (Satoru Matsumura) (1987) 1988 * Magic Kaito (Gosho Aoyama) (1988-present) (Published infrequently) * Yaiba (Gosho Aoyama) (1988-1993) * Akai Pegasus II Sho (story by: Motoka Murakami art by: Kiyokazu Chiba) (1988-1989) * Kenji (story by: Ryuchi Matsuda art by: Yoshihide Fujiwara) (1988-1992) * My Pace Fūtarō (Hidenori Hara) (1988) * Tearful Soldier (story by: Kazuya Kudo art by: Taku Kitazaki) (1988-1989) * Wind Up!! (Yasuhiro Koizumi) (1988-1989) * Ucchare Goshogawara (Tsuyoshi Nakaima) (1988-1991) * Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (1988-1997) * Bakkure Ippei (Ryouji Ryuuzaki) (1988-1990) * Mobile Police Patlabor (Masami Yuki) (1988-1994) * Hikari Ikanga Gakuen (story by: Iwasaki Ikanga art by: Tomoaki Ogawa) (1988) * Dokachin Kid (Shigeru Koshiba) (1988) * Bimi Paradise (story by: Yuri Yumeno art by: Kazuhiro Honma) (1988-1989) * Bear Mader Ryusuke (story by: Chiaki Hashiba art by: Kenji Okamura) (1988-1989) * Matador (story by: Naotaka Taki art by: Sōichi Moto) (1988) 1989 * Hoshikuzu Paradise (Katsu Aki) (1989-1991) * Free Kick! (Hidenori Hara) (1989-1990) * Obi wo gyutto ne! (Katsutoshi Kawai) (1989-1995) * Shōnen (story by: Masao Yajima art by: Yū Koyama) (1989) * MAD STONE (Hidehisa Masaki) (1989) * Spriggan (story by: Hiroshi Takashige art by: Ryōji Minagawa) (1989) * Kenta Yarimasu! (Takuya Mitsuda) (1989-1994) * Heavy (Motoka Murakami) (1989-1990) * Tuck In (story by: Tomohiko Tanikawa art by: Masahiro Suzuki) (1989) * Mash (Takatoshi Yamada) (1989-1992) * DaDa! (Satoshi Yoshida) (1989-1991) * Otokichi-kun no Piano Monogatari (Reiko Hayashi) (1989-1992) * Dinosaur Carnival (Etsuko Ueda) (1989-1992) * Geo-Police Joe (Kei Satomi) (1989-1990) * Terrible Shōnen-dan (Tori·Miki) (1989) * Dr. Shiina no Kyōikuteki Shidō!! (Takashi Shiina) (1989) * Ninkimono de Ikō (Yū Nakahara) (1989-1990) 1990s 1990 * Niji Iro Tōgarashi (Mitsuru Adachi) (1990-1992) * Tatoeba Konna Love Song (Taku Kitazaki) (1990-1991) * Heavy Metal Koshien (Nonki Miyasu) (1990-1991) * Tough (Noriaki Nagai) (1990-1991) * Amaku Kiken na Nampa Deka (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (1990) * Baron (Noboru Rokuda) (1990-1993) * Ushio and Tora (Kazuhiro Fujita) (1990-1996) * Welcome (Migio Yanagisawa) (1990) * Unoken no Bakuhatsu Ugyaa!! (Kenichi Unose) (1990-1991) * Chiku Chiku Uni Uni (Sensha Yoshida) (1990-1992) 1991 * Oritsuin Kunomaru no Shogai (a.k.a. Samurai Crusader) (story by: Ōji Hiroi art by: Ryoichi Ikegami) (1991-1992) * Go!! Southern Ice Hockey Club (Kōji Kumeta) (1991-1996) * Very Good Manten!! (Atsuo Kuwasawa) (1991) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Takashi Shiina) (1991-1999) * Twinkle Twinkle Idol Star (Hikaru Toyama) (1991-1993) * Sengoku Kōshien ~Kyūinushi Densetsu~ (Kōji Kiriyama) (1991-1992) * PATI-PATI (Yume Matsumura) (1991) * Fullmetal Boxer (story by: Hiroshi Oda art by: Tatsuyoshi Kobayashi) (1991-1992) * Honō no Ninjaman (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) (1991-1992) * Makasete Eruna (Kaoru Yamada) (1991) * (Yokoshima Shunpū) (1991) 1992 * H2 (Mitsuru Adachi) (1992-1999) * Chouryuu Senki Sauros Knight (Katsu Aki) (1992-1993) * Jesus (story by: Kyoichi Nanatsuki art by: Yoshihide Fujiwara) (1992-1995) * Ossu! Shōrenji (Hiroyuki Kikuta) (1992-1994) * Fu·ta·ri (Taku Kitazaki) (1992-1993) * Ojisan Boy!! Shōgaku Chūgakusei (Seiji Watanabe) (1992) * Oretachi no Field (Kenichi Muraeda) (1992-1998) * Kakutou Oumonogo Byun Boy (story by: Yasushi Hironaka art by: Keisuke Niwa) (1992) * Geki Saru Theater (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1992) * Kōtei Senshi Hankyū (story by: Masaru Miyazuki art by: Ami Saitō) (1992) * Jōdan Jyanai yo! (Muneo Saitō) (1992-1994) * Tokio (Yū Nakahara) (1992-1993) * Tōkon Shōjō (Fumihiro Hayashizaki) (1992) * Hiten Bōsō Denshō MAOH (story by: Sasuke Oigshima art by: Etsuya Amajishi) (1992-1993) 1993 * Third Baseman No.4 (Gosho Aoyama) (1993) * LOVe (Osamu Ishiwata) (1993-1999) * Uwasa no Otokomae (Satoshi Yoshida) (1993-1996) * Itadakimasu! (Takatoshi Yamada) (1993-1996) * Osaruna Masaru-kun (Kiyoshi Hasegawa) (1993-1994) * Gakuen Teikoku Ore wa Jubei! (story by: Ōji Hiroi art by: Masahiko Nakahira) (1993) * Geki Tori Theater (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1993) * B•F Fish Boys (Kengo Kimura) (1993-1994) 1994 * R・PRINCESS (Nobuyuki Anzai) (1994-1995) * Detective Conan (AKA Cased Closed) (Gosho Aoyama) (1994-)* * MAJOR (Takuya Mitsuda) (1994-2010) * Drum Knuckle -Final Fight- (story by: Toshiki Inoue art by: Shinobu Inokuma) (1994) * Ganba! Fly High (story by: Shinji Morisue art by: Hiroyuki Kikuta) (1994-2000) * Masurao Hiroo (Taku Kitazaki) (1994-1996) * Jaja Uma Grooming Up! (Masami Yuki) (1994-2000) * Geki Inu Theater (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1994) * Shout! (Yōzō Shimizu) (1994-1995) * Super Street Fighter II: Cammy Gaiden (Masahiko Nakahira) (1994) * Masurao ~Yoshitsune Ki~ (Taku Kitazaki) (1994-1996) * Mugen Zero (Eiji Kawakubo) (1994) 1995 * Flame of Recca (Nobuyuki Anzai) (1995-2002) * Dan Doh!! (story by: Nobuhiro Sakata art by: Daichi Banjou) (1995-2000) * Firefighter! Daigo of Fire Company M (Masahito Soda) (1995-1999) * Enya KODOMO Ninpōchō (Hiromi Morishita) (1995-1997) * Go-Go Ecchan no Caster Mairuzo! (Takashi Hashiguchi) (1995) * Sabaku no Yakyūbu (Jōkura Kōji) (1995-1997) * Tokyo Banchō (Keisuke Suzuki) (1995-1997) * Tokimeki High School Keiji Sakura ni Omaskase (Shigenobu Kaminishizono) (1995) * Dolphin Brain (Reiji Yamada) (1995) 1996 * InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi) (1996-2008) * Monkey Turn (Katsutoshi Kawai) (1996-2005) * Nagisa Me Kounin (Taku Kitazaki) (1996-1999) * Taiyō no Senshi Poka Poka (Koji Kumeta) (1996-1997) * Warp Boy (story by: Kazuhiko Arao art by: Tokihiko Matsuura) (1996) * Accidents (Takatoshi Yamada) (1996-1998) * Aho Aho Gakuen (Aoba Hisayoshi) (1996) * Shinsei Motemote Oukoku (Ken Nagai) (1996-2000) * Hikenden Kira (story by: Takeru Aose art by: Yūki Miyoshi) (1996-1997) 1997 * Tuxedo Gin (Tokihiko Matsuura) (1997-2000) * Gaki-san (Yoshio Surugu) (1997-1999) * ARMS (story by: Kyoichi Nanatsuki art by: Ryoji Minagawa) (1997-2002) * Devil & Devil (Yūki Miyoshi) (1997-2000) * Karakuri Circus (Kazuhiro Fujita) (1997-2006) * Gain (Tsuyoshi Nakaima) (1997-1998) * Fancy Zatsuwazadan (Junichi Kuroba) (1997-1999) * Mō Sungoi!! (Hirotatsu Minami) (1997) 1998 * ''Salad Days'' (Shinobu Inokuma) (1998-2001) * Katte ni Kaizō (Kōji Kumeta) (1998-2004) * Spin Out (Hiroyuki Nishimori & Santa Harukaze) (1998-1999) * The Wind of Fight (story by: Kazuto Wakakuwa art by: Satoshi Yamamoto) (1998-2000) 1999 * Passport Blue (Osamu Ishiwata) (1999-2001) * Fantasista (Michiteru Kusaba) (1999-2004) * Kidou Komuin Kamoshika! (Kenichi Muraeda) (1999-2000) * Ayumu no Koma (Kazuhiro Murakawa) (1999-2000) * Cheeky Angel (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (1999-2003) * Dainamu Itou! (Pero Sugimoto) (1999-2002) * Tokyo Keiji (Keisuke Suzuki) (1999) * Men Soul!!! (Hirotatsu Minami) (1999-2001) 2000s )]] 2000 * 'Itsumo Misora' (Mitsuru Adachi) (2000-2001) * Dan Doh!! Xi (story by: Nobuhiro Sakata art by: Daichi Banjou) (2000-2003) * Brave Saru s (Tokihiko Matsuura) (2000) * Mister Japan (Takashi Shiina) (2000-2001) * Libero Revolution (Motoyuki Tanaka) (2000-2002) * ''Togari (Yoshinori Natsume) (2000-2002) * Ōmunehari (Shinji Saijō) (2000-2001) * Takeru Michi (story by: Yaeko Yamato art by: Naoya Ogawa) (2000-2001) * Dōbutsu no Kame-chan (Kenji Sōsai) (2000-2002) * Heisei Tokimeki Rikishi Punyarin (Shirokura Kōji) (2000-2001) * (Yūji Takemura) (2000) 2001 * Konjiki no Gash! (a.k.a Zatch Bell) (Makoto Raiku) (2001-2008) * HORIZON (Hiroyuki Kikuta) (2001) * Rising Sun (story by: Buronson art by: Tokihiko Matsuura) (2001) * Iruka!! (Takashi Tanabe) (2001) * Do! Rill!! (Yūgo Ishikawa) (2001-2002) * Pangea no Musume Kunie (Masami Yuki) (2001-2002) * Night Lovers (story by: Kentarō Fumizuki art by: Yōzō Shimizu) (2001) * Bullet (Yūki Miyoshi) (2001) 2002 * Katsu! (Mitsuru Adachi) (2002-2005) * Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Syun Matsuena) (2002-)* * The Law of Ueki (Tsubasa Fukuchi) (2002-2004) * Yakitate!! Japan (Takashi Hashiguchi) (2002-2007) * Midori Days (Kazurou Inoue) (2002-2004) * Kaze no Tachibana (Shinobu Inokuma) (2002-2003) * Idejuu! (Moritaishi) (2002-2005) * 365 no Yuki (Shinji Saicho) (2002) * Ichiban-yu Kanata (Takashi Shiina) (2002-2003) * Kimi no Kakera (Shin Takahashi) (2002-2004) * Ōtori Bomber (Motoyuki Tanaka) (2002-2003) * D-Live!! (Ryoji Minagawa) (2002-2006) * Senpuu no Tachibana (Shinobu Inokuma) (2002-2003) * Fight no Akatsuki (Takao Aoyagi) (2002-2004) 2003 * Wild Life (Masato Fujisaki) (2003-2008) * MÄR (Nobuyuki Anzai) (2003-2006) * Kekkaishi (Yellow Tanabe) (2003-)* * Ore-sama wa? (Pero Sugimoto) (2003-2005) * Uttare Daikichi! (story by: Kazuto Wakakuwa art by: Yūji Takemura) (2003-2004) * Kuromatsu - The Nobelest (Naoki Mizuguchi) (2003) * Shōnen Thunder (Yukio Katayama) (2003) * Denjin 1 Gō (Junichi Kurobayama) (2003) * Rakugaki Fighter ~Hero of Saint Paint~ (Kunihiko Nakai) (2003-2004) * Robot Boys (story by: Kyōichi Nanatsuki art by: Atsushi Kamikawa) (2003-2004) 2004 * Hayate the Combat Butler (Kenjiro Hata) (2004-)* * Dan Doh!! Next Generation (story by: Nobuhiro Sakata art by: Daichi Banjou) (2004-2005) * Dōshirō de Gozaru (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (2004-2006) * Kaikisenban! Juugorou (Eiji Kawakubo) (2004) * Kurozakuro (Yoshinori Natsume) (2004-2006) * Codename: Babyface (Hosana Tanaka) (2004) * Kowashiyagamon (Shun Fujiki) (2004-2005) * Shishunki Keiji Minoru Kobayashi (Naoki Mizuguchi) (2004-2005) * Tōyūki (Yōhei Sakai) (2004-2005) 2005 * Ani-Funjatta! (Shin Ogasawara) (2005-2008) * Cross Game (Mitsuru Adachi) (2005-2010) * Ai Kora (Kazurou Inoue) (2005-2008)* * Zettai Karen Children (Takashi Shiina) (2005-)* * The Law of Ueki Plus (Tsubasa Fukuchi) (2005, 2007) * Ayakashidō Hōrai (Tatsuya Kaneda original concept by: Kazuhiro Fujita) (2005) * Miagete Goran (Michiteru Kusaba) (2005-2006) * Saikyō! Toritsu Aoizaka Kōkō Yakyūbu (Motoyuki Tanaka) (2005-2010)* * Neko Navi (Pero Sugimoto) (2005-2007) * Blizzard Axel (Nakaba Suzuki) (2005-2007) 2006 * Golden★Age (Kazuyuki Samukawa) (2006-)* * Bushin (Daichi Banjou) (2006-2007) * Cirque du Freak (Takahiro Arai) (2006-2009) * MÄR Ω (Kōichirō Hoshino) (2006-2007) * Bakegyamon (Mitsuhisa Tamura original concept by: Kazuhiro Fujita) (2006-2007) * RANGEMAN (Moritaishi) (2006-2007) * Grandliner (Masanori Yoshida) (2006) * Hijiri Kesshō Albatross (Tamiki Wagaki) (2006) * Tasukete! Flower Man (Omi Kaneyama) (2006-2007) * Chitei Shōnen Chappy (Naoki Mizuguchi) (2006) * Harunokuni (story by: Myō Hamanaka art by: Hirō Nakamichi) (2006) 2007 * Ifrit: Danzai no Enjin (Masanori Yoshida) (2007-2008) * Gamble! (Mitsuru Kaga) (2007-2009) * Ocha Nigosu. (Hiroyuki Nishimori) (2007-2009) * Meteorite Breed (Haruka Shii) (2007-2008) * Maou: Juvenile Remix (story by: Kotaro Isaka art by: Megumi Osuka) (2007-2009) * Dive!! (story by: Eto Mori art by: Masahiro Ikeno) (2007-2008) * Marine Hunter (Shiro Otsuka) (2007-2008) * Obou Samba (Kosuke Ijima) (2007-2009) * Kunai Den (Iori Tabasa) (2007-2008) * Kongō Banchō (Nakaba Suzuki) (2007-) * Donburako (Bungo Yamashita) (2007) * Mari to Koinu no Monogatari (story by: Shinji Kuwabara and Ikkyō Ōno art by: Yū Tamenaga) (2007) 2008 * Saijō no Meii (Takashi Hashiguchi) (2008-)* * Lost+Brain (Akira Ootani) (2008) * Hyde & Closer (Haro Aso) (2008-2009) * Gekkō Jōrei (Kazuhiro Fujita) (2008-)* * Onidere (Yōsuke Crystalna) (2008-)* * Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai (Tamiki Wakaki) (2008-)* * MiXiM♀12 (Nobuyuki Anzai) (2008-)* * Traumeister (Atsushi Nakayama) (2008-2009) * Mitsuboshi no Speciality (Gō Yakō) (2008-2009) * Artist Acro (Ato Sakurai) (2008-)* * King Golf (Kensuke Sasaki) (2008-)* * Arata Kangatari ~Engaku Kougatari~| (Yuu Watase) (2008-)* 2009 *Hajimete no Aku (Shun Fujiki) (2009-)* *Itsuwari Bito - Utsuho (Yuki Inuma) (2009-)* *Yaoyoroo! (Natsumin) (2009-)* *Defense Devil (Youn In-Wan) & (Yang Kyung-Il) (2009-)* *Rin-ne (Rumiko Takahashi) (2009-)* *Magi-Labyrinth of Magic (Shinobu Ohtaka) (2009-)* *Dennō Yūki Club (Shin Ogasawara) (2009-)* *Jio to Ôgon to Kinjirareta Mahô (Ayumi Kirihata) (2009-)* *Tomorrows (Shinjin Deguchi) (2009-)* *Tsuruu (Akira Otani) (2009-)* 2010s 2010 *Arago ~London Shikei Tokushu Hanzai Sōsakan~ (Takahiro Arai) (2010-)* *Kunisaki Izumo no Jijō (Aya Hirakawa) (2010-)* *Kaitai Shinsho 0 (Chiyo Kenmotsu) (2010-)* *T.R.A.P. (Eko Tamatoya) (2010-)* Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1959 ast:Shōnen Sunday ca:Shōnen Sunday da:Shonen Sunday de:Shōnen Sunday es:Shōnen Sunday fr:Shōnen Sunday ko:주간 소년 선데이 it:Shōnen Sunday ja:週刊少年サンデー no:Shonen Sunday pt:Shonen Sunday ru:Shonen Sunday fi:Shōnen Sunday zh:週刊少年Sunday